


Take It

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Cas and his man, Y/N, have been together a while and they're finally alone in the bunker for a while. Cas wants Y/N to relax. Y/N wants Cas to put him on a leash.





	Take It

Hands slid down your shoulders, making you sigh softly in relief as they rubbed away the tension in them. Lips gently pressed a kiss to the side of your head. “I thought you were with them,” You sighed happily as you turned away from your computer.

“We decided that you and I don’t get enough time together,” Castiel said simply, smiling at you. He slid a beer into your hand. “You should relax.”

“Love, I’m running recon.”

“And they’re still driving nearly eight-hundred miles to even get to said hunt. You have time.”

“And so does whatever big bad is there,” You pointed out, setting the beer on the table. Cas started kissing your neck, making you smile. “Cas…”

“I missed you,” He said softly. “At least watch a movie with me.”

You smiled. “I’m not watching some cowboy movie with you again. No matter how much Dean says it’s a ‘masterpiece’,” You chuckled.

Soon you had your legs across his lap as you laid on the couch. It was late in the evening as he gently rubbed your legs. You’d made him watch a foreign film instead, making him smile as he watched it. “It’s a beautiful story.”

“I hope they never remake it in America. They’d butcher it somehow.” You sighed, sipping your beer. You blinked when you felt his hand lingering on your inner thigh. “Dean’s a bad influence on you.”

“How’s that, my boy?” He asked, smirking softly. You smiled and gripped his tie, pulling him on top of you.

Castiel’s lips met yours as he set the bottle on the coffee table, humming softly. You cupped his face, enjoying the way he kissed you.

“Such a good boy,” He praised, kissing your neck. You mewled softly, squirming. Castiel blinked, surprised by the sound and looked at you. Upon your reddened face, he smirked. “Something you want?”

You nodded, flustered. Once you finally found your courage, you said, “I want to be your little kitty, Sir.”

Cas blinked, surprised by the request. “Really? You’d...enjoy being an animal?”

You giggled at that. “No, no. Not that. I mean...okay, remember when we tried bondage?” He nodded. “It’s sorta like that, or at least that field. Basically, we play pretend that I’m your little sex pet.”

Cas hummed. “Interesting. What would this entail?” He asked as he sat up, pulling you to sit up as you spoke.

“Well...the part that’s not sex, but more for the petplay, that’s what it’s called, is simple things like treating me like a pet. Pet my head, walk me on a leash--No. It’s not bad!” You said upon his shocked look.

Cas nodded. “I see...And...the sex part?”

“Dominating me.” His eyebrow quirked at that. You smiled shyly, blushing. “Do you...want to try it?”

Cas thought for a long moment before nodding. “Do you have a leash?” You shook your head. “Then we’ll start simply, I suppose.”

You smiled. He was hesitant, but you loved that he was willing to give it a shot. He crooked his finger. “Get in my lap...kitten.”

You climbed into his lap, gripping onto his shirt as he pulled you against him. He started running his hand through your hair, making you sigh softly in pleasure as he smirked. “Such a handsome kitten.”

You blushed, muttering, “Thank you, Master,” softly. His hand froze and you gulped, seeing the way he stared at you. That broke him. “Master?”

Cas smirked. “Kittens aren’t supposed to talk, you know? They're supposed to take cock like the good boys they are.”

You mewled and nodded, grinding your hips down. Cas hummed. “You’re going to strip down and suck my cock. Get it nice and wet so I can fuck you. Got that?” You blushed, biting your lip. “You can respond.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

Castiel growled softly as you stood up, stripping down completely. He licked his lips as you knelt down between his legs and helped you pull his cock from his pants. You licked up his length slowly, tasting him. He just watched, looking tired of your teasing. Suddenly, he grabbed your hair and pushed himself into your mouth.

You grunted softly as he growled out, “I said suck my cock, not lick it.”

Cas kept a tight grip on your hair, glaring at you a bit as you swallowed him. You swallowed and choked a bit before he released your hair, watching you bobbing your head and suck him hard. He hummed softly, petting your head gently. Soft praises escaped now and then, making your body hum with both pride and arousal.

Your hips began to rock in need, making him smirk. “Look at you. Are you really so desperate for cock, kitten?” He asked, to which you nodded, looking up at him pleadingly. “Such a slutty little boy. I should get you a proper leash and maybe one of those tail plugs I’ve seen. Would you like that?”

“Yes please,” You whined after pulling your mouth away. He hummed and nodded to the coffee table. You shivered and bent over it, pushing your ass up for him. “Like this, Master?”

“Exactly,” He said. He rose up to his feet, pulling your hips up. “Grip the table. “I want you to cum on my cock, little boy.”

You did as he said, whimpering as he pushed into you. “F-Fuck, Master.”

“That...God your pussy is so tight,” He grunted, biting his lip. He then bent and kissed your shoulder, letting you adjust. He smiled proudly as you squirmed and whined. “So eager to be fucked, little boy?”

“Yes, Master. Please fuck me, Master!” You begged.

Castiel thrust hard into you as he gripped your hips tightly, watching you moan and cry out softly. “Look at you. You take cock so well….Ah...Fuck...I might cum in you like this!”

“Do what you want with me, Master!” You moaned, shaking. His hand smacked hard against your ass, making you moan then yelp as his hand pulled your hair until you were standing, his hips pushed deep into you.

Castiel growled into your ear, “Don’t you dare tell me what to do, Kitten.” He gave a quick thrust. “I fuck this body however I want. Got that?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” You moaned. You thought you’d died and this was Heaven! Cas just took control so easily it was practically killing you!

He sat back, pulling your legs up so you were leaned back against him as he thrust up into you. He growled softly in your ear, keeping a tight grip on you as he moaned. “Start jerking that clit of yours,” He moaned. “I’m gonna fuck my cum right into you, boy.”

“Yes, Master!” You reached between your legs, rubbing and tweaking your clit quickly as you shook. “Please...Oh fuck, Castiel. I need to cum!”

“Then cum. Cum right now,” He grunted, pushing deeper into you. He sighed in pleasure as you let out a scream of pleasure, feeling your orgasm hard around his length. “So tight...Take my load,” He groaned before bringing you down hard against him.

You moaned as he came, feeling his cock twitch as the heat of the cum spread into you.

Slumping against him, your breath came in short rasps. Castiel began to pet your head gently, making you whimper softly. He smiled and kissed your shoulder.

“That’s a good kitten,” He hummed as he held you. You mumbled softly and he turned your head, lips scraping against yours. “Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Master,” You giggled breathlessly, kissing him lovingly.

Cas hummed softly as he kissed you before smirking. “I’m definitely getting you a leash.”


End file.
